1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to an inkjet print head having a structure configured to reduce a flow path resistance inside a head, and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, an inkjet print head is an apparatus configured to print an image of a predetermined color on a surface of a printed medium by discharging a fine liquid drop of ink at a desired position.
Inkjet print heads may be classified into two types according to a method of discharging ink. One method is a thermal method configured to generate bubbles in the ink by using a heat source, and the expansion of the bubbles discharges the ink. The other method is a piezoelectric method configured to discharge ink by the pressure being applied to the ink using a piezoelectric material that is deformed by an applied voltage.
The inkjet print head may also be classified by purpose into a for-print-purpose inkjet print head configured to form an image on paper or a printed medium, and an industrial-purpose inkjet print head for use in the manufacturing process of an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display). For an industrial-purpose inkjet print head, high viscosity ink is frequently used, however, as the ink viscosity increases, the flow resistance of the ink increases, which may render unstable the ink discharge in the last stage.